dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter I
Unknown Female voice: So are we really going to do this? Unkown Male voice: Yeah, it's the best thing for him. --Five Years Later-- 736 AD May Zarp: This time I'm going to get him good! (Hiding behind a tree by a old looking house, holding tons of eggs.) Zarp: Here is it goes! (Zarp starts throwing as many eggs as he can at the old looking house.) Fue Yu: HEY, ZARP!, what in the world are you throwing eggs at my house for!? (saying it as he opens the door.) Zarp: It's tran'ing! (Zarp starts running away.) Fue Yu: Get back here and clean up this mess!! (Zarp being at least three miles away could not hear Fue Yu, and then while running Zarp hits someone.) Zarp: Hey,....that hurts....oh its you dad so when are you going to train me? Tsuika: Hold on you will get trained when your ready, like when your eight. Zarp(sighing): But I don't want to wait that long..... Tsuika: Tell you what, we will talk about training after you clean up Fue Yu's house. Zarp: Fine....I will clean it up. (Zarp then walks over to Fue Yu's house.) Zarp: Hey Yu, I'm here to help clean up. Fue Yu: Its Fue Yu, not Yu learn your manners, and you can start helping by washing the yolk off the roof. (Zarp gets a bucket of water and starts washing the roof.) Zarp: Why cant you do this your self? Fue Yu: Because you're the one that made this mess in the first place. Zarp: Well I'm done. Fue Yu: wow...your already done? Zarp: Its cuz, I'm going to train. Fue Yu(lol): You're a little too young to start training are you not? Zarp(not happy): THAT's not true, I'm old enough to train....See ya. (Starts running as a egg lands on Fue Yu's head.) Fue Yu: Zarp!! After getting away from Fue Yu, Zarp started to look for his father, which for some reason he couldn't find, but then Zarp went o the secret training spot. Zarp: Hey, dad train me now. Tsuika(shocked that Zarp founded this place): ....fine I will train you. A few hours later and there seems to be a strange man hiding in the trees. Tsuika: I'm going home you can train by your self now. Zarp: Ok, bye dad. (while doing pushups) Zarp continued as the strange man whispers in the shadows. Strange old man: Fu Fu Fu eggs on you! (As a dozen eggs come flying at Zarp out of no where. Zarp just jumps out of the way of all the eggs but one as it hits his leg. And then Zarp gets back on the ground.) Zarp: Who are you stranger? (The stranger replies as he jumps from the tree) Strange old man: I am the wind, the water, I am the spirit, waaaah (he trips on a root growing out of the ground as he stand back up quickly) Strange old man: I am Fue Yu (Zarp being a little angered that his pant leg got dirty lunged at Fue Yu and hit him into the tree next to him and the strange old man mask came off, after that Zarp walked towards Fue Yu) Zarp: Fue Yu, you say? Fue Yu: Yes and I’m still mad at what you did in the morning today. Zarp: well I’m going now bye! Fue Yu: Wait.... (But Fue Yu's words go unheard as Zarp runs as fast as he could to home, but before Zarp makes it back he gets meet up by some bandits.) Bandit Boss: Oh look guys there is a kid this late of night. Zarp: Hello my name is Zarp what is yours? Bandit Boss: very funny kid like we would tell you are names, what do you think guys should we teach him a lesson. Bandits: Ya we should teach him a lesson! Zarp(confuses): but I do not need for you guys to teach me anything. Bandit#2:hahaha Bandit#3: Shouldn't we at least go easy on him since he is a kid after all? Bandit Boss: No...by doing that he will never learn to treat others with respect. Bandit#3: Yeah, your right. Then right then all of the Bandits start attacking Zarp. Zarp: I like this game. And right when they thought that they punched him and kicked him, Zarp was on the other side of them and then he started to kick and punch the bandits till they didnt come back up. Bandits: We will get revenge on you some day just you wait and see! (while running for their lives) Zarp: You guys are boring.... Zarp then finally got home and when he got to the door his mother was waiting for him Tsuiko: where have you been all night? Zarp: I was training with Dad. Tsuiko: Really....what happened to your clothing then? Zarp: oh this, that one old man throw eggs at me and then I played with some odd looking people. Tsuiko: ahh...don't do tht again someone will get hurt, now wash up for supper. Zarp: alright...I wish i didnt have to wash up though. Zarp gets clean up and quickly goes down to eat dinner. Zarp: Where is dad? Tauiko(sadly): oh....well you know him always busy. Zarp: ah, well I'm going to sleep now. Zarp goes to bed. Category:Fan Fiction